To Never Know
by AnGeLiK-NiKoLe
Summary: Kenshin’s family had a secret . . . a secret that should never have been told. But what happens when that secret comes back to haunt Kenshin . . . searching for the truth?
1. Painful Memories

+ To Never Know +  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It's just as simple as that  
  
Summary: Kenshin's family had a secret . . . a secret that should never have been told. But what happens when that secret comes back to haunt Kenshin . . . searching for the truth?  
  
+ To Never Know +  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Painful Memories . . . The Birth of Kenshin's Sister  
  
The cries of a newborn child invade the small village, as well as a mixed cry of a young mother. I see myself, at the age of three, watching the scene unfold. The midwife, my aunt, my father's sister, takes the child and heads out the door. At that exact moment, I catch a glimpse of that child. Those eyes . . . they will haunt me forever. For they were the eyes of my mother, and I can never forget that. I turn to see my father, and his eyes were filled with the same pain and sadness of my mother.  
  
"Otoosan . . . what's wrong?" He took me to my mother's side, and quietly sobs. I look into his eyes once more.  
  
"Shinta, your newborn sister has now become . . . the daughter of the prince of Nihon." I hug my father, and speak again.  
  
"I don't understand father. She's not the royal family. Are we the royal family?" He stands there for what seems like forever, not saying anything. He closes his eyes, and meditates. My mother holds me in her arms, trying to silence herself.  
  
"No Shinta, but the prince needs a daughter, for his wife cannot bear him a child. A child of his own!" I then look at my father, who is now breaking down the wall of strength. And I hear my mother start to curse this day, and I see my father silencing her. And the cries of the horses are heard again . . . and again . . . and again . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke, this time to find that I was no longer in that village. I awoke to find myself, 26 years later, with my love near my side. I awoke, almost forgetting who I was. I look out to the moon, and start to remember. My name is . . . Shinta, also known as Himura, Kenshin, and the Battousai. I am expecting a child, and I am married to Kamiya Karou. I am the son of peasants, who were killed when a plague had struck our village. I am 29 years of age, and have been married before; this is my second marriage. I also have a memory, a memory that haunts me daily. I will always carry the memory of the birth of the sibling I never got to know: the memory of my sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+ A.N. +  
  
My second Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, and I hope I'm getting off to a good start. The story takes place defiantly after the Kyoto Arc (I know that there are more episodes, but I haven't watched them yet) and when Karou and Kenshin finally settle down. This is also after Enishi tries to kidnap Karou, but I haven't watched Seisouhen to know what's going on. Well, I'd better get going. Ja'ne, Sayonara, and I'll get back to you all with the next chapter. Which reminds me: please R/R 


	2. Sanouske's Past

+ To Never Know +  
  
Summary: Kenshin's family had a secret . . . a secret that should never have been told. But what happens when that secret comes back to haunt Kenshin . . . searching for the truth?  
  
+ To Never Know +  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sanouske's Past  
  
I look out to Tokyo, that sweet smell that I rejoice. No, it's not the smell of Ramen, stupid, but the scent of home. Actually, this couldn't be home. After staying here for 2 years, this land is still foreign to me. I remember the good times traveling around. It's then I remember, that princess that stole my heart. The princess that I could've, would've, should've but didn't marry; I remember Princess Katsuni. She had beautiful long soft, night black hair, the eyes that could pierce into one's soul. Her lips were full, and she was so petite and looked like those porcelain China dolls. She was the woman of every man's dreams . . . or at least mine. But, I realize sadly, she was a lonely soul, and it was all because of her father.  
  
Her father, Emperor Takanabe, was the selfish ruler of all of Nihon. He had gained control of all of Nihon when his father was killed in battle with the English. Takanabe has in total 12 children, which strikes as odd because most of these children are the same age. There is speculation that he had kidnapped these children, but then again, who'd want to be executed for treason? Katsuni is the eldest of these children, and she was very much protected by her father. Every suitor that came to the palace wasn't good enough for her.  
  
When I was still the fighter for hire, he had hired me to protect Katsuni on her way to Okinawa. She and I, although forbidden, fell in love with each other. I was still young, being a man of 15, she being a woman of 17. Night after night on our way to Okinawa, we would sneak out to wherever seemed to be the best place for romance, and we'd stay until the earliest rays of the morning sun awoken. We had hoped to runaway and marry in China, then return to Tokyo when her father had passed on, and grow old together.  
  
But sadly, there was no way for that to happen. The reason her father had sent her to Okinawa was to meet with her new husband, for he had arranged it. That bastard! He was nothing more than a coward. On our last night together, we showed our love for each other, if you know what I mean. I left in the morning, not saying goodbye or farewell. Later on, the Meiji government took control of the land her husband was governing. I don't know what had happened to her after that. But I do know, that she is somewhere out there, with that man, living the dream we could've been living now.  
  
I see Kenshin walking out the dojo, I guess heading for the shrine up the hill. He's been like this for the past 2 months, ever since he found out Jou-Chan was pregnant with his child. He too is living my dream. A dream I could never have. I decide to join him. I too need my soul cleansed. I walk up behind him, but I know he had sensed me somewhere along the way. When we had reached the front steps of the shrine, he bowed his head, and I just stared. He must be angry about something, but what?  
  
"Sano, I am sorry, but I must go pray this time alone." He turned and gave me that trademark glare. I knew something was up, but what? Jou-Chan didn't say anything today. In fact, before I left, I found her sleeping in her room.  
  
"What's wrong, Kenshin? I mean, you'll make a great fat-"  
  
"NO!" His voice frightened the nearby birds. I looked into his eyes, and I realized that this was the Battousai talking now. "No, It's not the fact that I'm turning into a father, Sano. It's a dream. . . a dream of a painful memory and secret that I will carry on with me to my grave. I must seek relief with this secret."  
  
Personal problems, huh? I pat him on the shoulder, and head on back to the Dojo. The guy must be carrying some burden, and I feel for him. I look up to the sky and wonder, what would become of me now? I am 21 years of age, and I still have a lot of living to do. Do I go on with my life, carrying the scar of first love? Or, do I grow old, and live life the way I'm living it now? Everyone's got someone now: Kenshin's got Jou-Chan, Yahiko's got Tsubame, although he doesn't want to admit it, and Megumi . . . no way would I want to marry the Fox Lady. She does remind me of Katsuni, but Katsuni's more perfect than she'll ever be. What am I thinking? Katsuni might not be thinking of me at all nowadays, I guess because her husband. . .  
  
I arrive at the dojo, cursing the thought of first love. Dear Kami, please forgive me. 


	3. Beautiful Stranger

+ To Never Know+  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Princess Katsuni, that's it, that's all  
  
+To Never Know +  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Beautiful Stranger  
  
+Kenshin's POV+  
  
I am back in the memory once more. I see myself, age five, looking through a window at my mother. It has been 2 years since that cursed day. She still carries that scar deep within her heart, and starts to tear when she sees a mother and her daughter. My mother does love me, but it's just that she wanted to share that love with my sister. My father told me that if he had kept my sister, he would have named her Tsuki or Amai or Sakura. I see my same greedy aunt approach us in her carriage. The woman doesn't understand the pain my mother feels, because she doesn't have children of her own. Anyways, here she comes with the Emperor Takanabe. I guess another guilt trip for my father is in store tonight.  
  
The horses stop in front of me, and the Emperor walks out of it. Behind him I see his wife holding a little bundle and smiling at me. His wife, I believe, was the daughter of an emperor from China, but I'm not sure about that. My father comes to greet him, but his guards stop him before he could reach the carriage.  
  
"Peasant, I am not here to allow you to see my daughter," he said with cruelty. My father bows in front of him, but I do not. In my opinion, he does not deserve my respect, and he knows it well. I still look at that bundle in the Empress' arms. She smiles at me, and with a wave of her hand calls me closer to her. I do, and there I see those same eyes, this time sparkling and smiling at me. "Her name is Princess Katsuni, dear boy. But, you may call her 'sister'. I will not mind." I look at Katsuni and smile. She was my sister, and no one can take that fact away from her.  
  
They left later that night, and we left our land early the next morning. My father was angry, and my mother cried as we packed up. Before we left our little farmland, I looked up to the morning sky, and saw the stars. Somewhere, she's also looking at those same stars, I bet, wondering about that little boy she had seen the day before.  
  
~_^ ~_^~_^ ~_^~_^ ~_^~_^ ~_^~_^  
  
I look out to Tokyo from where I'm standing, and I sigh. Those memories from long ago, they haunt me daily. It's getting late, and I must return to the Dojo. Karou must be worried about me, and the last thing I need for her to do right now is come out and look for me. I walk down the steps of the shrine, thinking back to all that has happened to me. From a poor peasant boy, I became a manslayer, and then a Rurouni, saved all of Nihon, have found someone to heal my heart, and soon to be father. My, the gods must be watching over me well. Maybe it's because they have seen me repent for my sins and crimes. My mind is clouded once more as I head over to the Akebeko. Just around the corner now, I will be home. But I sense someone watching me. No, it's not Sano. I see him sitting on the rooftop. Yahiko, I just saw him in the Akebeko talking to Tsubame. I turn around, and my heart stops. It cannot be. Her long midnight black hair flows as the wind blows it. She seems just as tall as Karou, but only older. Her eyes . . . are the eyes of my mother: brown and piercing. I feel my knees starting to shake. She is the splitting image of my mother. I fall to the ground, and tears start to fall. I see a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Okaasan . . . " I look up to her, and she stares at me with those piercing eyes. I cannot get up; the pain, suffering, and joy is too much to bear. I hear the footsteps of Sano coming my way. He suddenly stops, and stares. I quietly sob, for this is a joyous moment in my life.  
  
Fin. . .for now  
  
Translation:  
  
Tsuki = Moon  
  
Amai = Sweet  
  
Okaasan= Mother  
  
Nihon= Japan  
  
+A.N+  
  
Again, thank you to those who have reviewed. I wuvs u all so much *sheds a tear*. Anyways, I'm sorry, but I forgot to mention in the summary that this was a Sano/OC fic. Nope, sorry to those who wanted a Sano/Megumi fic. Alright, l8er!  
  
Since. Angelik-Nikole 


	4. Deathbed Confessional

+To Never Know+  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I do own Princess Katsuni, but that's it.  
  
+To Never Know+ ^_^X  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Truth Behold: Deathbed Confessional  
  
-+ Last Time+-  
  
"Katsuni. . . " I look up to her, and she stares back at me with those piercing eyes. I cannot get up; the pain, suffering, and joy is too much to bear. I hear the footsteps of Sano coming my way. He suddenly stops, and stares. I quietly sob, for this is a joyous moment in my life.  
  
-+ Present +-  
  
All of time stopped for me. I could not believe it. Right before me, stood the woman I had longed to see. The woman I had dreamed of; I dare not say her name. I fear that if I were to, I would loose all composure and break down right there. I see Kenshin, sobbing quietly and silently whispering 'okaasan' over and over. I look at her, and her eyes pierce through my soul. I cannot hold it any longer.  
  
"Katsuni . . . Takanabe Katsuni . . . is it really you." I bow in respect, or if you want the truth, I knelt because I no longer felt my legs. She smiles the saddest smile imaginable, and she silently whispers my name.  
  
"Sagara Sanouske . . . dear sir, please, arise. I am not of royal lineage. There is no reason to bow at my feet. Please . . . please get up." Her voice is shaking as she says this. I see the joy in her eyes, but there is sadness hidden beneath them. We arose, and we all walked into the Dojo.  
  
-+Later That Night +-  
  
We've all had our sake and dinner, thanks to Karou, who by the way, has improved in her cooking tremendously. Karou is totally clueless as to why Kenshin broke down and cried out there, and so am I. The princess looks at Kenshin, and smiles. I hope Karou doesn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Thank you all, for your compassion and hospitality. I . . . cannot thank you all enough." We could tell that something had troubled her. Kenshin went to Karou's side, and placed his arm around her.  
  
"Princess Katsuni-" She waved her hand briefly. "No, please, Himura- San. I am not of royal lineage, I have recently found out. Please, address me plainly as Katsuni." He nodded his head.  
  
"Forgive me, Katsuni, but this is my wife, Himura Karou, and I see that you have already met Sano. Karou, Sano, I would like for you to meet Takanabe Katsuni, who was the Princess of Nihon before the Revolution." We all stood there, dumbfolded. How did he know all that?  
  
"So, Katsuni, why is it that you do not wish for us to address you as 'princess', for you are of the royal family," Karou inquired. That was the same thing running through everyone's mind. Katsuni bowed her head slightly, and looked at Kenshin. "This is why I came here, Himura. I have found out, through my 'mother', that I am adopted, that I cannot inherit anything of Emperor Takanabe because I am not his child."  
  
We all stood there, silent. She still hasn't said why she had arrived. Kenshin gave a big sigh, and looked back at Katsuni. "I would like to know if I truly am, born of peasants. My mother had told me that both of my birth parents were dead, and that their only son had wandered off somewhere. I am determined to find him. But, the government is of no help, for they claim that that man had died years ago."  
  
We were silent again. Kenshin broke the silence once more with a sigh. Then, he looked at Katsuni.  
  
"I was born of peasants, but they have since passed on due to a plague that had conquered our village. I was also, missing a sister. My father had admitted to me, a secret, a secret that I should carry on to my grave."  
  
I stared at Kenshin. He had a sister? The famed Hitokiri Battousai had a sister?  
  
[Kenshin's POV]  
  
That woman, although there is not that much proof now, is indeed my sister. I see within her my mother, the woman I miss dearly. The same midnight hair, the soft face, and most especially: her eyes. I remember my father on the day of her funeral. He could not bear the fact of her closing her eyes while she was buried. He left them open, for he wanted her eyes to be shown to the world. Those same eyes are very rare in Nihon, for they came all the way from China. My mother is a straight descendent from China, which is where my sister inherited her eyes. I think back to what I had just told this woman: my father had admitted to me a secret, a secret that I should carry on to my grave. I close my eyes and see myself as an 8-year- old boy, near his father's side, on that dark and rainy night.  
  
[Saitama, Nihon: Many Years Earlier]  
  
The rain is pouring so harsh outside as my father and I stay indoors, trying to warm up. I give my father some cool water to drink, for he seems to be burning in an everlasting pit in Hades. I look to him, and wonder: would this be the last night I spend with my father? I had just lost my mother a couple of months ago, and I am afraid to be alone. No, I cannot be alone. I am only a boy. But, the end seems so near. My father looks at me with his bony face (he had lost weight during his illness) and opens his mouth to speak.  
  
"Shinta. . . Shinta my son, please, approach me." He motions me over with great difficulty.  
  
"Yes Otoosan," I reply. I walk towards him, slowly and carefully. He motions for me to sit next to him, and that, I do. He looks out into the dripping leak in the ceiling, and starts to tear.  
  
"My son, I am being punished for a greedy and despicable deed that I had committed in my lifetime. Okaasan has gone to rest in peace in the heavens for the suffering I had caused to her. But you, my son, are to be kept on earth to try and correct my mistake, my wrongs." I stare at him with confusion. What is he trying to say? He looks at me, and his vision borrows mine. "Do you not remember your sister, the princess of Nihon?" Jealousy rages through my soul. How can I forget the famed Princess Katsuni? Otoosan senses my jealousy, and pats me on the head.  
  
"Do not be jealous, my son, for it is not her choice that she is there. My son, forgive me for what I am about to tell you." He sighs, and begins. "I am but a poor peasant who tries to go by day by day with food for my family. At that time, we were in a difficult situation: the crops have not grown at all, and your mother was pregnant with your sister. We were rejoicing and cursing at the same time, for it was almost impossible to go on by day with you." I look to the ground. My parents . . . they were having trouble with me?  
  
"No, my son. Do not feel bad for the situation that we were in, or the situation that you had put us through. At the same time, the prince of Nihon had married the barren maiden from China. He did not want to disgrace her or himself publicly, so he had hired your obasan to claim every child she delivers as his, with compensation to each of the families at least 400 yen. I was greedy enough to accept that, but your okaasan, on the other hand, was upset and disappointed with me. I do not blame her * cough * my son. I didn't realize the value of a daughter, until that night she was taken from me."  
  
I looked at my father, and tears form in my eyes. "Do you remember the last time you had seen your sister?" I nod my head in recognition. "The Emperor had ordered that I left, for there is speculation around the palace of your sister's birthright. I was to go to Saitama *cough * or in other words, here." He looks to the leaking roof, and starts to weep. I stand there, not knowing what to do. "My son, please forgive this foolish dying man. Please, forgive me, so that I may go to Hades in peace, knowing that at least my only son has forgiven me." I look at my father, and with all my might I hug him. " Yes, Otoosan, I forgive you. I forgive you Otoosan." I step aside to find him smiling at me. "Thank you, son. I have been forgiven . . . before . . . I reached . . . Hades."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
My father died that night, when the rain had ceased, and the moon had appeared out of the shadows of the sky. I stare back at Katsuni, and I know for sure that she is my sister. But, due to the events of long ago, it will be shocking to find that the one who tried to assassinate her was indeed her flesh and blood.  
  
"But Himura, is this secret in relation to my situation?" I break my concentration to find Katsuni questioning me. I mask my true expression with that trademark smile. "That, Princess is a secret that I shall never tell. I am a man of my word, and so, it shall remain that way."  
  
We continue to eat our dinner, and it was decided that Katsuni would sleep in our guestroom of the Dojo. Sano, I know, cannot resist the temptation, which is why I have requested that he sleep outside. I shall not have my best friend touch my guest. . . my sister . . .  
  
~-~-~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations:  
  
Obasan- Aunt  
  
Okaasan- Mother  
  
Otoosan- Father  
  
Saitama- Prefecture of the Kanto Region, which also includes the Tokyo, Gunma, Chiba, Ibaraki, Kanegawa, and Tochigi prefectures  
  
+A. N. +  
  
So, how'd I do? If you've noticed, Megumi is only mentioned ONCE throughout the fic. Do you want her to make an appearance? If so, please review. I mean, I do feel for the little people ^_^x. Also, fair warning: this fic might turn R rated in the near future *gets out crystal ball* Hum ma na hum ma na! In the very near future: I'm going to leave you all! * those frm. Guam would know what im talking about ^_^x. * Alright everyone! L8er!  
  
Since. Angelik Nikole 


	5. Frozen In Time

+To Never Know+  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Princess Katsuni came from my  
noggin, so I guess I own her. And the new characters appearing that you  
don't normally see in RK are mine as well.  
  
+To Never Know+  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Frozen In Time: Secrets of the Past Revealed  
  
+Last Time+  
  
'"I would like to know if I truly am, born of peasants. My mother had told me that both of my birth parents were dead, and that the only son had wandered off somewhere. I am determined to find him. But, the government is of no help, for they claim that that man had died years ago."'  
  
[Karou's POV]  
  
It's another peaceful, beautiful day in Tokyo. I am here, looking out through my bedroom window, wondering and reflecting on things that have happened in my life. I was an orphan, who had soon inherited a dojo. I had taught as a teacher, until that impersonator came in, pretending to be the famed Hitokiri Battousai. That is when I met Kenshin, whom I am married to this very day. Now, I carry his child within me, and nothing could taint the joy that we are experiencing now.  
  
I look out the window to see Katsuni walking out into the forest. Why would the former Princess of Nihon want to go to the forest for? If she was to head for the hot springs, she was indeed, going the wrong way. Although I know that Kenshin will not allow it, I decide to follow her, to see where she would go. Is she working for a new foe? If so, I'd need my bodoukai stick just in case.  
  
I follow her through most of the trail, and I see that she knows the way well. She suddenly stops, and so does time. I fear that she might have known I was behind her. But no, instead, she walks somewhere into a clearing, where a hut stands and 2 children are seen playing. An elderly woman sits outside, watching them and smiles.  
  
"Kaze, Katsumi, Okaasan has returned," the old woman calls out. Okaasan? Katsuni is the mother of these young ones? The children stop what they are doing and embrace Katsuni, who starts to whisper about how much she has missed them. She thanks the old woman, and pays her with food from last night's meal. No wonder why her plate was clean so quickly; she had saved the food for the old woman. I see the ancient one heading over my way. There is nowhere for me to go. I must face the consequence. I close my eyes, and wonder what will happen.  
  
"My child! Why is it that you hide behind the trees? Isn't there anything that you seek around here?" I open my eyes to see the old woman staring at me, along with a look of horror from Katsuni. She bows her head, and heads into the house. "Please, Karou, come inside. You are carrying a child; it is not wise to stay out in the sun a little too long."  
  
"So, you are a mother? Why didn't you bring the subject of your children up?" She sighs, and looks out the window. "I had lived a terrible life. The young boy you see, Kaze, is the younger of the two. He is the son of my deceased husband, who, I believe, you've already known." I think back, but whom?  
  
"I was married to Houji, who, at one time, was the governor of the Okinawa Islands. Sanouske was hired to take me there . . ." I then realized something: what about the girl?  
"How about Katsumi? I mean, is she not Konriyu's daughter?" I see her bow her head, and look out once more to the children playing outside.  
  
"No, she isn't. She is not Konriyu's daughter. She's the only thing that keeps time standing still, she and her brother are the only sources of joy that I have. When that man was alive, I had gone through the worst pit of Hades imaginable." She clenches her fists, and small tears start to fall. "Houji used me as a source of entertainment and power. Every night, I was ordered around like a slave to sleep with all these men . . .and to ultimately destroy my dignity, I was ordered to sleep with Nihon's worst enemy imaginable." No, she couldn't have. That man . . .  
  
"I was ordered one night to sleep with Makato Shishio, the Battousai of the Shadows, the successor of the Hitokiri Battousai. I was on the verge of death, but then, I remember the father of Katsumi, and smile. He is the reason why I am still alive today. He was the young man that had stolen my heart all those years ago."  
  
"But who is he?" She looks at me with sad eyes, and smiles. "Do you not see the resemblance?" I look at Katsumi, and then it hits me like a rock: Sanouske. Her same brownish hair, the dark eyes of any fighter, and the same attitude, I must admit. I look back at Katsuni, with questions running through my mind.  
  
"The last night spent together, was a wonderful one. But, he had left me without saying a word. Heartbroken, I immediately found comfort in Houji. Soon, I was found to be expecting. Everyone rejoiced, but I knew deep in my soul that this is not my husband's child. I knew from that moment, it was Sanouske's. For many years, I have tried to track him down. But, in the 2nd year of our marriage, the Goshen wars began. It was there where I had met the Hitokiri Battousai, face to face . . . anyhow, my husband and I left once more with young Katsumi, only a few of our belongings, and his son whom I was carrying, towards Kyoto. Once there, our marriage had suddenly changed. He soon found an alliance with Shishio, which also got me deeper into this Hades. I had attempted suicide once or twice, but I always look at the children, and I do not want Katsumi to go through what I was going through. Shishio was a sick bastard." She looks back out once more to see her children, and she sighs.  
  
"When it was discovered that Shishio and my husband were dead, I made my way with my children towards Kobe, where my mother was staying. My father had since died, and so, I had come to collect my inheritance. But, she has grown old, and told me that I was not her daughter. She went on to tell me about her being a barren maiden, who had never experienced the pain of childbirth. So, in desperation of the truth, I went to Tochigi, where the woman had said was my birthplace. I couldn't find a thing, so I went to the next place: Saitama. There, I found of a woman, who was buried with her eyes opened, and her husband, who had died on a starless night a few months after. Their son, his whereabouts are unknown until this very day. They say that he left without saying a word, and they believed he died on his way to his unknown destination."  
  
She starts to sob, and I try to comfort her. Then, she looks into my eyes. " I have no one, my brother, he might not be here on this earth. My only love, he doesn't know about the offspring that he has here, or does he return my feelings. So many things have changed . . ."  
  
"But, if you could, would you tell Sano about Katsumi?" She stopped her sobbing right there, and looked at me. "No, because he would think lowly of me. I . . . will return to him tonight, and tell him about Katsumi. The ancient one can watch both of them once more tonight-"  
  
"Bring them over, Katsuni. Let Sano see his daughter." She looked at me, and smiled her trademark sad smile.  
  
Later that night, we all had dinner with Katsuni and her offspring. We were also joined by Yahiko and Tsubame, and, believe it or not, Megumi. It was obvious that she likes Sano, but Sano never returned her feelings. We were expecting Doctor Genkai, but he could not attend due to a previous engagement he had made. So, the night was filled with fun, noise, and ultimately, chaos.  
  
+A.N.+  
  
ORO!! She actually was married to that messed up corrupted disciple of Shishio? No way! If you don't remember who he was, Houji was the loyal mastermind of Shishio during the Kyoto Arc. *spoiler beyond this point * When Shishio ultimately is defeated in the final battle between him and Kenshin (Kenshin didn't KILL him, he just.. .well caught fire because his body temperature), Houji can't accept the fact that he lost. So, he tries to kill everyone by blowing the place up. *sighs * makes you kinda feel for the guy. . . NOT! LOL, trying to get you guys pumped up for the next chapter, which, I'm afraid, will turn this story to a R rated fic. Also, I just had to mention Megumi in this, I mean; I do have room for the little people. L8ers!  
  
Since. Angelik-Nikole 


	6. Writing of A Killer: Kenshin's Journal E...

+To Never Know+ 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. The only characters I own are Katsuni and her 2 children. 

A/N: I've changed it around: the next chapter after this will be officially a rated R fic. This chapter focuses on Kenshin's past encounter with Katsuni, and I hope it turns out well. And THANK YOU! To those who have been reviewing for this fic!! THNX!!!!!!!

+To Never Know+

                                                Chapter 6:

                                Writing Of A Killer: Kenshin's Journal Entry

+Meanwhile, Earlier that Day+

4th Year of the Meiji Era, October 14   

The recent arrival of Katsuni has brought back many memories, that it has. It has also brought back memories that should not be remembered. I am on the verge of loosing my mind, for I cannot tell this woman that I once was the man who had tried to kill her. As the sakura petal falls to the ground, so does my sanity and courage to stand up to this challenge. 

+Okinawa, Many Years Earlier+

The night is as still as the full moon. I hide behind the shadows like a shadow itself. The guards, they know that sooner or later I would be coming. This man, Houji, is a nuisance to the arrival of the Meiji government. I am ordered to destroy him at any cost, including his family. They must not survive this night. They must be destroyed. They must. . . 

I get my sword ready. It is the only defense I have against these men. Tonight, it will be mixed with the blood of many victims, many innocent in this world. But it doesn't matter: these people are in some way associated to him. They have already sealed their death.

I easily kill their guards; the blood is splattered throughout my clothes. Now, I head for the couple's room. I must kill them, if it's the last thing I do. I open the door like the trained silent killer that I am, and head behind the curtains. The man leaves his wife, and I loose the opportunity to kill him first. No matter, I still have his beloved ready to die. I head out, and get ready to strike. But then, something pops into my mind as I see her face. 

'Okaasan'. I look at her, and there she is. This woman, this young maiden, is the splitting image of my mother, the one woman I miss dearly. She slowly opens her eyes, and looks at me. Kuso! I've done it.  I've messed up. She looks at me with shear horror and screams a scream that will forever log into my memory. 

"BATTOUSAI!!!" I quickly head out the window, and never once looked back. That night was a starless night that it was. And I will never, ever look back onto it.

+Present Day+

I don't ever want Katsuni to know who I am, for I fear, she will loose faith in her family, and old scars will soon resurface. I know, that Katsuni will never forget the suffering that her husband had put her through. How I know of this is of no concern. It is almost time for my afternoon training with Yahiko. I've taken this job now to further his technique, and also because of Karou's condition at this time. Now, I must bid you farewell, for Karou is returning. Let me hope and pray, that Katsuni, although time permitting, will forgive me for the mistake that I almost made all those years ago.

                _-Shinta_

_Translations_

Kuso: Crap, shit, whatever you want to call it but it's still poo

Okinawa: Islands far off Japan. Contains Okinawa prefecture.

Okaasan: Mother

+A.N.+

Alright, this is just to give you some background as to why Kenshin and Katsuni talk about the encounter with Battousai and all that. So, he didn't have the guts to kill her because she was the splitting image of his mother? My, that's messed up! Anyways, I'll return with the next chapter. L8er

Since. Angelik Nikole


End file.
